This invention relates to the thermal cracking and disproportionation (metathesis) of hydrocarbons in an integrated method. More particularly, it relates to the thermal cracking of ethane to form, in part, ethylene, and the disproportionation of 2-butene in the presence of ethylene to form propylene.